Found you at last
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Zelena forced Emma to leave Storybrooke after she defeated the Snow Queen. 6 years later Emma comes back from the Military to try to reconcile with Regina, but things don't go as planned when she finds out that Regina is married to Robin Hood. How will Regina act when she sees Emma after 6 years? G!p Emma. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Home

Found you at last – Zelena forced Emma to leave Storybrooke after she defeated the Snow Queen. 5 years later Emma comes back from the Military to try to reconcile with Regina, but things don't go as planned when she finds out that Regina is married to Robin Hood. How will Regina act when she sees Emma after 6 years? G!p Emma. Don't like Don't read.

A/N I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Home

Emma's POV

As I step off of the plane walking down the long hallway leading me outside, I breathe in the fresh air of Boston. I haven't been here in a while, the only reason why I'm back here is because of my parents. After I defeated the Snow Queen, they moved here along with Henry, Belle, Ruby, Granny, and the love of my life Regina. She's also another person who I'm anxious to see because of course she had my son Henry. Regina and I use to date back then, then she disappeared for some reason. She was pregnant with Henry, and I didn't even know about it until I saw her again in Storybrooke. Well, of course Henry came all the way to Boston to get me, then I met Regina all over again. I broke the curse and she remembered everything. I walk out of the airport and whistle for a cab. I get into the cab and I tell them where I wanted to go. The Arabic man speaks up.

"Are you happy to be home?" He asks me.

"I am. It's been a long time since I've seen Boston." I tell him.

"You're very brave to go out and protect us. I appreciate your loyalty." He smiles at me.

"It was an honor." I smile at him.

"Was it scary?" He shivered.

"It was at first, but I got used to it." I tell him truthfully. He nods and continues to drive.

"Here we are." He stops the cab. I get and was about to get my bags, he stops me.

"It's my pleasure." He says to me. He hands me my bag, wipes a tear.

"Thanks." I hug him and he happily hugs back.

"Call me if you ever need me." He hands me his card.

"I will." I take it and put it into my pocket. He smile at me one more time and then he gets into his car and drives off. I look at the big diner I'm about to walk inside of. I sigh and head towards the door. I opened it and that little bell that I'll always love rings. I see heads turn towards me. I hear a scream and I turn to see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes. I smile at her and open my arms for her to jump into. She does so.

"Emma!" My mom cries. I spin my mom around making her giggle. I hug her tightly and shed some tears myself. I pull back and wipe them away.

"Hey mom." I greet.

"Oh it's so good to have you home Emma." My mother grins at me.

"It's good to be home." I say honestly.

"You hungry?" She asks.

"When am I not?" I go over and sit down in a booth with my mom. I order a double bacon cheddar cheeseburger with extra fries and a pineapple shake. Ruby and granny basically shrieked when they saw me. Ruby brung my food over and I instantly scarf down my food. My mother looks at me with her mouth open.

"What?" I say with a mouthful of food.

"No talking with your mouth full." She says in her motherly tone.

"Sorry." I say as I swallow my food.

"Oh yeah. Aurora is having a part tonight." She smiles.

"I'll come mom and I know you want me to wear my nice suit." I roll my eyes and groan.

"You damn right young lady." She says sternly. I whine.

"Mom!" Henry runs over and hugs me along with my dad. It's good to be home with my family. My dad speaks up.

"Now I don't have to worry anymore." He said chuckling.

"How was it mom?" Henry asked me anxious to know.

"It was okay kid. I missed you all so much." I hug my son.

"We missed you too." Ruby said.

"Alright I'm heading home to get some sleep. I'll be over at your house later." I say grabbing my bag.

"Okay, see you later honey." My mom kisses my cheek and I head to my apartment to get some sleep.

…..

Regina's POV

It's been 6 years since Emma left me and Henry. I have no idea where she is and ever since she defeated the Snow Queen I've been thinking about her. I'm married to Robin Hood my soulmate, but to be honest Emma is my soulmate. I'm getting ready for Aurora's party tonight. I slip on my blue dress with black heels and I put on the necklace Emma gave me on our 3 year Anniversary. I walk out of my room and see Robin Hood dress in an all black tux. He turns to me and smile.

"Ready for tonight love?" He asks me.

"Yeah, heard Aurora is going all out." I tell him.

"Which tie?" He asked holding up a red and blue tie.

"The red one." I tell him.

"Good choice." He smiles and puts it on. I hear my daughter come downstairs with Henry.

"Mama I'm ready to go." Maddie whines.

"We're going baby." I pick her up.

"Is Mulan going to be there?" She asks me.

"Yep and Ruby is too." I tickle her.

"Yay!" She says excitedly.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Henry says getting my attention.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, earlier today….." He trails off.

"Gina, let's roll." Robin yells out.

"Tell me later." I smile at him and grab my purse.

"Let's head out to the ball." Robin opens the door for me and I hop in.

Robin begins to drive downtown for the party. As we pass by the buildings, I smile as I think back about when Emma and I use to get into some trouble. I see our old romantic spot we use to go too every time we got into trouble with our parents. Robin speaks up.

"So honey my mother is coming into town, she really wants to see Maddie." He tells me.

"I'll cook my famous pot roast." I tell him with a smile.

"I'm so happy she's coming, I haven't seen her in a long time." He says with excitement.

"What about your dad?" I asked looking over at him.

"She said she and my aunt is coming. My dad is another story." He says sadly.

"It's going to be okay." I stroke his hand.

"Thank you love." He continues to drive to the party. As we pull up the valet helps me out and take the car to park it. Aurora has the biggest house in Boston. We walk in and see a whole crowd of people that we've known for a long time. I smile when I see Belle, August, Elsa, Anna, & Ariel. Everyone is here and I know tonight I'm going to get drunk. I see Robin take Maddie into the kids room. I walk over to Belle.

"Hi Regina." She greets me with a hug.

"Hey Belle." I greet back.

"Where's Maddie?" She asked looking around.

"She's in the kids room." I take some champagne from a waiter.

"Aurora went all out this year." She said sipping her drink.

"She did indeed." I nod agreeing. Belle rubs her to 5 month old belly. She and Ruby got married after she and Gold divorced. Ruby was there and the BOOM it happened. Belle seems happier with Ruby because for one Ruby is whipped and secondly Ruby treats her like a queen. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see Snow and Charming smiling at me.

"Well look at you too." I admire their outfits.

"You look great Regina." Charming says to me.

"You look handsome." I smile at him.

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked.

"Over there with the dwarfs." I point. They look over and see Henry dancing with the small men. Snow laughs and walks over to them. They all bow down to her when she approaches them. I laugh at all of them, we've all became so close, even though I fucked them all over bad. I had Henry when I was the evil Queen. I had to keep a low profile when I was younger. Emma and I met when I caught her wondering around my palace. We fell in love and the rest is history. No one has never told me why Emma left us or why. I know her parents know and Henry, but why shut me out? I was her wife, some things like this pisses me off, but I try to keep it under control.

"You look great." I jump and see August standing there with a grin.

"You scared me." I hit his shoulder.

"Sorry Gina. I had to get cha." He laughs.

"So how's the kids?" I asked him.

"Great. There in the kids room. So how are you and Robin?" He raises a brow.

"We're good." I tell him.

"Regina, I've known you for a while and I can tell when you're lying. It's Emma isn't it?" He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes it is. I just want to know where she is." I tell him.

"I know." He one arm hugs me. I hear the door open and I turn to see who's walking in. My eyes widen at the person who just walked in the room. No.

"Emma?" I asked loudly.

Okay so I love OUAT and I ship the fuck out of swanqueen. You guys will love this story. I'm working on Scar right now. Robin will have a moment with Emma next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: In Emma's eyes

Chapter 2: In Emma's eyes

Regina's POV

"Emma?" I asked loudly. Wow, she's changed a lot, she looks even more stronger than what she used to be. She walks up to me with smile.

"What's up Gina?" She greets in her gangster voice. She always gets me with that.

"Hey Emma." I laugh at her. I missed her.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked her shifting nervously.

"I've had my better days." She grabs a champagne glass from a waiter.

"So, you're back officially." I say to her.

"Yeah I am." She nods.

"I've been worried Swan." I tell her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She steps closer to me.

"Swan, I can't be close to you." I tell her stepping back trying not to bump into anyone.

"Why not? You love me right?" She asked me.

"I do love you, but something happened while you were away." I tell her.

"What?" She asks in concern.

"I…" I just hold out my left hand showing her my wedding ring.

"You're…You're married?" She stutters with a crack in her voice. I already know she's going to cry.

"Yes. Robin Hood, came back and he asked me out, and it's history from there." I tell her.

"Congrats." She sips her champagne. I know she's angry.

"Emma, we have to talk alone." I tell her.

"I know." She nods understanding.

"Regina there you are." Robin comes up to me. "Emma?" He's shocked.

"What's up?" She gives him a fake smile.

"Wow, what a surprise." He says.

"Yeah, look I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon Regina." She pats my shoulder as she walks away.

"What was that about?" Robin asks me.

"Nothing. It just feels weird seeing each after all these years." I tell him.

"Come on, let's go see Aurora." He smiles at me.

"Okay." We walk over to Aurora and Mulan. I already know Emma is going to have a fit.

…..

Emma's POV

I go to the bathroom and take a long piss. I walk out of the stall and see a little girl who's at least 6 years old. I see her struggling trying to wash her hands, I wash mines first then I lift her up.

"Thank you." She washes her hands.

"You're welcome sweetie." I put her down when she was done. She turns to me and smiles.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Emma. What's yours?" I asked her.

"Maddie." She smiles showing off some of her missing teeth.

"Nice to meet you Maddie." I hold my hand out.

"You too Emma." She shakes my hand. "I gotta go. Bye Emma." She waves and leaves.

"Wow, cute kid." I walk out of the bathroom, and I see Maddie run into Regina's arms. Wait, what the hell? Regina has a baby?

"Emma honey?" I see my mom walk up to me.

"Hey mom." I wrap my arm around her.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'll be okay." I tell her.

"Emma, I know you're pissed about this, and I'm your mom so what's going through your head baby?" My mom questions me.

"She has a kid by him and she's married. I thought she and Robin Hood didn't talk to each other." I lean against wall.

"We thought that too." She admits.

"So who helped Aurora with her party?" I asked examining the decorations in the room.

"Everyone." She giggles.

"In my eyes, she deserves to be with me mom. Everyone knows that." I state.

"Make her see that Emma, you can't do anything until you get up and show her." She tells me.

"Mom, why did Regina marry him?" I say sadly looking down at the ground.

"I don't know baby. You and Regina are going to have to talk about your relationship." She walks over to my dad. As I watch the love of my life dance with Robin Hood, I sigh sadly and head over to the bar and drink my pain away. Tonight is the night that I don't care about anything, I down my drink quickly feeling the burns of the vodka burning my throat. I stand up and head outside. I walk over to the garden and sit down on a chair. I'm too drunk for this shit, I really don't want to be bothered. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Regina standing there.

"May I sit?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Are you okay Emma?" She asked me as she takes a seat next to me.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I question as I take another chug at my vodka.

"Your voice. I can tell when you're upset." She says calmly.

"I'm fine." I shake my head not wanting to be bothered.

"I'm sorry that I'm not married to you." She looks at me with tears forming. Fuck, she's crying. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"Please, don't cry." I beg.

"It's hard not too, I mean you must hate me after what I did Emma." She cries.

"I don't, you mean a lot to me for mento hate you Regina and you had my kid." I smile at the old times we've had with Henry.

"I still love you Emma." She confesses as she places a hand on my thigh.

"I'll always love you Regina. It doesn't matter who you're with, you'll always be mine." I stand up stretching.

"Maybe we could catch up Emma. I really missed you." She looks up at me with a smile.

"I missed you too." I hold my hand out for her to take.

"Thanks." She takes my hand and stands up.

"I'll always be here for you." I kiss her cheek and hold my arm out.

"Still the charmer huh?" She blushes.

"I get that from my dad." We head back to the party.

"Of course." She laughs.

"It's true. Hello, his last name." I chuckle as we walk in. I see my mom smiling at us, I roll my eyes because I know she's gushing about us. "See ya Gina." I head over to Ruby and Granny. I actually had a good time after that talk. After the party I headed back to my hotel for the night, I took a quick shower and headed to bed. I stayed up for a while because all could think about was Regina, and for some reason I was thinking about Maddie too. She's the cutest little girl I've ever seen in my life. I know Henry was happy when he found out he was going to be a big brother, I can see the look on his face know. I don't know how I'm going to tell Regina the truth about where I've been for the past 6 years. Fucking Zelena sent me away after she found out that we defeated the Snow Queen. To be honest when I was in the army I met a guy named Mason Smith. He was one of the coolest guys I've ever met in my life, well besides August. I have to find out why Regina would marry Robin. I turn off my light and head to bed. Tomorrow is a whole new day and hopefully it'll get better.

…

August's POV

I bang on Emma's hotel room door as loud as I could. I hear her yelling on the other side, she opens it with a mean look on her face.

"Morning." I smile walking in.

"It's 7 in the morning." She grumbles in anger.

"We have to find you a job Emma, your mom called me and told me." I sit down on her bed, taking my coffee out the cup holder.

"Jeez, my mom mettles in my shit too much." She goes to her bathroom and freshens up.

"So, how Regina?" I asked her turning on the television.

"She's married and she has a kid." She growls. Huh?

"Really?" I turn to look at her.

"Yep. Aurora had a part last night." She walks out, going to her suitcase.

"And how was it?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"It was good until I saw Robin Hood." She takes out an outfit.

"Wait, she's married to him? I just saw his wife here two days ago." I stand up running my hand through my hair.

"Seriously?" She asks in shock.

"She looked a mess, like she's been beaten and like she's been on the streets." I put my coffee down on the nightstand.

"Okay, so we have to find her and see why she's like that. Robin loves Marian, I just don't understand why he went after Regina." She tells me grabbing her shoes.

"We gotta head downtown to see her. It's crazy, but it'll help us find out the truth." I tell her.

"You think Gold did it?" She looks at me.

"Who knows? It could've been Zelena." I sigh out.

"I thought she died." She says.

"Me too." I say nodding.

We hear knock at the door and I turn to look at Emma, she nods towards the door. I take out my gun from my back pocket. I turn to see Emma with hers in her hand. I open the door and I open my mouth in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked in anger.

End of this chapter. Who's at the door? How cute is Maddie? Which story next?"


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah Right

Chapter 3: Yeah Right.

August's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in anger. She's supposed to be dead.

"I just came to see how you two were doing." Cora said as she walks into Emma's house.

"Does Regina know you're here?" Emma asked Cora.

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way." She said as she looks around Emma's house.

"How is this possible? My mother killed you." Emma says with a hint of shock in her voice. Hell, I'm shocked too, this can't be right.

"I have my ways Emma. Now I want to talk to you about your deal you made with my daughter Zelena." Cora smiles at Emma.

"I didn't make a deal with the tramp. She forced me to leave." Emma spits. I was there when Zelena did just that.

"Your daughter forced her Cora. You want to talk about evil? There you go." I tell her gripping my gun.

"I have no problem getting rid of my daughter, why do you think I gave her up?" Cora chuckles darkly. This bitch is crazy.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I want Regina gone." Cora says sternly as she walks up closer to me.

"No way, Regina is my friend now." I shake my head no.

"She's the mother of my son, and there's no way in hell I'm killing her, or making her disappear." Emma growls.

"Oh but you will, you see the only way I can get my powers back, if Regina is dead. Trust me, someone wants her dead and wants me back in charge." Cora says.

"No! I'm not doing it." I turn to walk away, but Cora stops me.

"You see I hate doing this." Cora rips my heart out. I see Emma runs towards her, but she sends Emma flying back into her wall knocking her unconscious.

"Fuck you Cora!" I scream when she add pressure onto my heart and rips it out. Damn!

"Kill Regina and you live." She disappears into a cloud of purple smoke. This is not going to be good for us here in Boston. I go over and pick up Emma taking her to my house.

…..

Emma's POV

I wake up realizing that I'm not in my house, but I'm at August's house. Shit, what happened? Fuck. I get up holding my back, looking around for August. I have to get his heart back and find Cora, but with her bitchiness it's going to be hard too. I walk out of the house and I see August working on a car.

"Hey buddy." I greet him with a pat on the back.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" He asks me sadly. I know he doesn't want to kill Regina, shit I don't.

"I don't know. We have to get your heart back and tell everyone what Cora is back in town." I say as I lean up against the car door. My back hurts really bad, fucking Cora did some damage to it.

"Emma, Cora will kill me, not to mention your family. I know you don't want us to die, but we have to do what she says." He said.

"Aug look, I can't kill Regina. She's the love of my life, not to mention the mother of my son. How do we know if we kill Regina, that her mother's power is actually going to come back? Cora could be tricking us to kill Regina, and let Zelena take over, or herself. She could let every single villain that's still alive come here and tear this town apart." I explain to him.

"Damn, I didn't think about that. You're right. We have to get my heart back, and find out what Cora really is up too." He fist bumps me.

"Look, I'm going to head down to Granny's. Want to come?" I asked him holding my back.

"Sure. I could use a burger." We get into the car and head over to Granny's.

….

Regina's POV

I'm in my office doing some paperwork until I gear my office door open. I look up and see Maddie running in.

"Momma, Henry won't let me play with his dollies." My daughter cries.

"Honey, those are action figures, not dollies." I pick her up and place her onto my lap.

"Thank you mom." Henry walks in with his action figures in his hands.

"See?" Maddie points to Henry with a pout.

"Henry, can she see one of them?" I asked my son.

"No way mom. Ma gave me these before she left." Henry holds them close to his chest.

"Who's Ma?" Maddie looks up at me confused. I sigh.

"His other mother is Emma Swan baby." I tell my little girl.

"Oh I know her! She's pretty momma! I met her at Mrs., Aurora's ball thingy." Maddie combs her dolls hair.

"You did? Where were you?" I look down at her.

"Bathroom, I had to tinkle. I told Mr. Robin man to take me, but he wouldn't. Then I met Emma." She says. Okay, Robin didn't take her to the bathroom, I going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Henry, I'll be right back." I stand up and place Maddie in my chair. I walk out of my office, and close the door. I walk to my living room and I see Robin watching TV.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I smack the back of his head. He stands up.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubs the back of his head.

"You didn't take Maddie to the bathroom last night? She could have gotten kidnapped last night Robin!" I'm beyond furious at my husband.

"Regina, she's six." He says.

"So? She's still little, Robin you can't just leave her by herself like that, and anybody could have taken my child!" I scream, I pick up a vase about to throw it at him, but I hear a knock on my door. I put the vase down and walk over to the door, I open it and its Elsa.

"Hi Elsa." I greet her.

"Hi Regina. Um, can I talk to you?" She asks.

"Sure." I step outside closing the door.

"Okay, um, I think the Snow Queen is back." She says.

"What? How?" I asked in confusion. This can't be right.

"Okay, so Snow and I were patrolling the city and we see this huge iceberg in the middle in the ocean. It wasn't me, I've been in control of my powers." Elsa explains.

"I think she's coming back for Emma." I say getting worried.

"She might be, but there's also something else." She gulps. This can't be good.

"What?" I asked.

"We also saw dark purple clouds coming. Someone has brought magic here to Boston." She says.

"Fuck! This can't be right. Magic is banned from Boston, I don't understand this." I shake my head.

"Regina, we have to get out of here, like now. If the clouds reaches Boston then, we're going back to where we came from and it could take us years to get back to our lives. I don't want to lose you guys." She said with tears forming.

"Okay, meet me downtown. We have to talk to mother superior." I say.

"Okay, I will." Elsa leaves and heads off. I walk back inside and I see Robin looking at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone brought magic here to Boston." I walk into my kitchen with Robin right behind me.

"What? How is that possible? I thought magic was banned from here." He says.

"I did too, but the only one who could bring magic back is Gold, and no one knows where he is, not even Belle." I groan.

"What are we going to do?" He asks me.

"We have to tell everyone. Come on." I call Henry and Maddie down so we could head downtown and tell everyone.

…..

Emma's POV

I see a huge iceberg in the middle of the ocean. That's odd, I wonder if Elsa made that because there's no way the Snow Queen did, she's gone. From what I heard, Elsa has been controlling her powers. Oh fuck man, I don't think Cora is the only dead person back in town. Fuck! I get into my car and drive downtown. When I reach downtown I run into the office building and I see everyone looking at me. Henry gets up and runs to me.

"What's wrong kid?" I asked him.

"We think the Snow Queen is back." He tells me.

"So do I, I saw an iceberg in the middle of the ocean." I say.

"We did to Emma, but there was a huge purple cloud coming here to Boston." Elsa say. Are you fucking kidding me? Someone is trying to send us back to Enchanted Forest.

"Someone is sending us back to Enchanted Forest. I think I know who." I say. I have to tell Regina.

"Who?" Regina asked stepping down from the stands.

"Your mom." I say.

"What? My mother is dead." Regina says in confusion.

"No she's not. Right now, I'm risking everything right now, but after the ball, August and I went to my house and your mother showed up at my door. She said we had to do something so your father could come back. I'm thinking Yeah Right. You know? Your mom took August's heart out, and if we don't do what she says, she's going to kill him." I say with tears forming.

"How is she back?" Regina asks in shock.

"Someone here in Boston has magic, and brought her back. There's no way in hell no one could come back after that, not even the Snow Queen." I sigh.

"She's right." Belle speaks up.

"I mean if Cora is back, then what about Gold? Maleficent? Peter Pan?" Snow asks looking scared.

"Mom, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I walk over to my mother and hold her hand.

"What about me Emma?" I turn to see Maddie. That's the cute little girl from last night.

"I'll protect you too sweetie." I smile as I pick her up and hold her.

"Cool! Momma did you hear what Emma said?" She looks over at Regina.

"Yes baby I did." Regina laughs at her.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"We have to leave Boston." Regina says.

"What? Woah, I just got back Regina. I can't leave here just yet." I look at my ex-wife.

"Emma if that purple cloud washes over Boston, we're all going back to the Enchanted Forest." She tells me.

"So that means that I'll never see you guys ever again." I look down at my mom.

"That's exactly what it means. I don't want to go back and be the evil Queen again. I've come so far to be good, for our son Emma. For you, and for myself. I mean killing people is the last thing on my mind unless this person decides that they want to play with my emotions then yes I will hurt them." Regina simply says.

"That makes sense. Okay, let's go pack up them." I putt Maddie down, but she cries.

"I wanna stay with you." She tugs on my jacket.

"Maddie, you'll have to ask your mom that." I bend down to her height.

"Momma, I wanna go with Emma." She looks at Regina with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, just take care of her Emma." Regina gives in. I'm going to have to start doing that.

"I will." I pick Maddie up and I smile at her.

"Mother Superior what do you think?" My father asked her.

"I think Regina is right. We have to leave. I can't stop this, there's no magic here." She says standing up and walking up to us.

"We have to stay strong." Henry says.

"We do, but what about Zelena?" Grumpy asked us.

"She could just show up anytime." Robin said.

"I'll handle this." I put Maddie down.

"You sure?" Regina asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I lean down and kiss Maddie's head. I hug Henry and my parents. I told Regina to drop Maddie off at my house later. I walk back to my house to find out what's going on, but when I get there, my door is already open. I reach behind me, and take out my gun. I open my door slowly, and I see that my house is destroyed.

"Fuck man. Really?" I frown when I see a file on my table. I pick it up and my eyes widen at what I read.

"It hurts doesn't it?" My whole body goes into shock mode when I hear that familiar voice.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

Yeah, I'm such a mean person. Who's there in Emma's house? Who destroyed her house? Will August get his heart back? How did Cora end up in Boston? Regina and Emma will have a huge moment next chapter and it will cause them problems. Cora will meet Regina face to face next chapter and she will reveal something to Regina. One of Emma's army friends will show up next chapter also. Which story next? Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Round 1

Chapter 4: Round 1

Emma's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Don't tell me that you didn't miss me Emma." Lily smirks at me.

"I don't." I shake my head picking up my broom.

"Sorry about doing this, but I had to make a point." She says chuckling darkly.

"Whatever, why are you here?" I asked sweeping up the broken glass.

"Cora paid me to come back, but I got a bigger check with Zelena." She says snatching the broom away from me.

"Hey!" I push her away from me.

"Maybe you shouldn't push me Emma, I would hate for our child to die." Lily says rubbing her small baby bump.

"That's not mine Lily!" I yell at her in anger, that's not my child.

"Really?" She questions me with a raised brow.

"Emma, you've always been full of yourself sweetie. You know what happened between us when you came to Iowa. We had lots of sex, do I have to remind you?" She says going out to the hallway and coming back with a bag in her hands.

"What's that shit?" I asked.

"Our sex tapes." She throws the bag towards me and some of the CD's fall out of it.

"Fuck." I look inside of the bag, and I see over 20 CD's with our names on it.

"Believe me now?" She says crossing her arms.

"I don't know." I take the bag and out them away.

"Well, I'm going to leave town with you guys. I heard someone brought magic back here." She tells me with a smirk.

"Yeah they did, and you're not going anywhere with us." I point out.

"Oh yes I am, because I would hate to tell Regina about our baby." She pushes out.

"You wouldn't!" I spit out with venom in my voice.

"I know you still love her, but maybe you should talk to her about Maddie." She says.

"How do you know about her?" I question with my arms crosses.

"A little birdie told me, don't worry about it. We'll be happy too. You really should go to and ask him for a DNA test Emma." She walks over to me and pecks my lips, and then leaves. I wipe my lips off and think about if Regina was pregnant before I left. I need a fucking drink.

…..

Regina's POV

I pull up to Emma's house and get out of my car with Maddie, I begin to walk with her until I stop to see Lily coming out of Emma's building with her hand over her stomach. I squint my eyes a little and see that Lily has a baby bump. This is not happening right now, Lily's pregnant. Oh my god, Is Emma the mother of Lily's child. I see her look up at me and smile with a smirk on her face. She raises her shirt up a little bit showing off her bump. She winks at me and walks away. I feel hatred flowing through my veins, this bitch has pissed me off already. The thing is why is she really back besides her being pregnant?

"Mommy, can we go see Emma now?" I feel Maddie tugging on my shirt.

"Yeah, sorry baby." I pick her up and we walk inside of the building. We get on the elevator and Maddie presses the 5th floor button. When the elevator dings we get off of it and head towards Emma's place. I see that her door is already cracked open, I push the door open and my eyes widen.

"Emma?" I call out throughout the apartment. No answer, but I hear some sounds coming from Emma's room. I walk closer with Maddie behind me and we see Emma drinking some whiskey.

"Emma!" Maddie cries.

"Shit!" Emma jumps making the bottle fall onto the floor, and it breaks.

"Emma, why are you drinking like this?" I asked her pushing Maddie behind me. Sometimes when Emma drinks she can get aggressive and I don't want Maddie seeing that side of her.

"I have every right to be Regina." She says giving me a hard look.

"Emma, not in front of Maddie, please don't do this now." I beg with tear forming.

"Take her across the hall to Miss Franks, she's a nice lady." Emma says walking out of her room. I follow her and see that she's knocking on someone's door. The door opens revealing a 50 year old lady, who looks super young for her age.

"Emma dear, are you drunk?" Miss Franks asks her.

"Miss…" Emma is cut off with a slap to the head.

"What have I told you?" She points to Emma. Emma has tears falling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but can you watch my daughter?" She turns to look at me with red eyes. My eyes widen at her statement. How does she know that?

"You have a child?" Miss Franks asked her.

"Yes, just watch her for me. I have to talk to her mother." She says glaring at me.

"Sure baby." Miss Franks nods.

"Maddie go with Miss Franks baby." I say to my daughter bending down to her height.

"Mommy, what's going on?" She looks up at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy has to talk to Emma." I say with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Okay." Maddie kisses my cheek and walks in with Miss Franks who closes the door. I stand up, and turn to see that Emma is holding her door open.

"Get in here." She says angrily. In order for me not to piss her off, I obey her. She slams the door shut and I jump.

"Emma, you have to let me explain." I say backing up with she turns to look at me.

"Explain what Regina?" She spits out walking towards me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, you were gone and nowhere to be found. I did everything that I could to tell you about her." I say backing up even further.

"Why didn't you tell me when I came back? We were talking outside Regina. That's my child and Robin has been taking care of her!" She yells with her voice breaking.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I looked everywhere for you when you left." I say sadly. Come to think of it, Emma left me. Why is she so upset, I'm the one who should be. "Wait, why did you leave in the first place?" I asked her.

"This isn't about that." She says.

"The hell it's not! I was pregnant when you left Emma! So why did you leave alone?" I asked waiting on her to answer me.

"I'm not telling you." She says walking passed me to get another drink.

"Oh yes you are, I'm not going to be the bad guy in this, we both loved each other Swan! You left me first on our anniversary!" I yell out taking the bottle of whiskey away from her.

"Your sister. She sent me away Regina." She says with a broken voice.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"She was mad because she wanted more power, you know to be immortal. She thought since the Snow Queen was powerful, she wanted her help into becoming immortal, but Ingrid was dead already. She was jealous because you had happiness with me, and that we had Henry. We had the perfect family, until she hired some men to kill all of you, I couldn't take that risk into losing all of you Regina. I went to the military." She explains sitting down in a chair.

"Have you spoken to my sister?" I asked her.

"No, and if I did, I would've tracked her location and killed her for causing the both of us a lot of pain. It's her fault I missed out on Maddie's life." Emma lets out a shaky breath.

"What about Lily?" I asked sitting across from her.

"She's pregnant, and the baby could be mine." She admits.

"I see." I stand up shaking my head.

"Regina, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I want to be there for our kids. I still love you. I can't stop no matter how much you might hate me right now." She confesses to me.

"Emma, let me process this. I'll call you." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll continue to pack. We have to get out of here." She says putting stuff into a box.

"Okay then." I nod.

"Maybe you should ask Robin about Zelena Regina. The last time I saw him he was at her house, maybe you should check that out." Emma walks into her bedroom.

"Shit." I leave Emma's house and I go to get Maddie. When we got downstairs, I saw Emma looking at us from her window. I got into the car and drove off heading home. Maddie cried the whole way. When we arrived home, some parts of our house were packed up. I carry Maddie up to her room and laid her down. I walk to the living room and see Robin playing the xbox.

"Why were with Zelena the day Emma left?" I asked him. He turns to look at me in shock.

"Regina….."

End of this chapter. Uh-oh Robin's in trouble with Regina. There will be a flashback in next chapter. Emma and Regina will finally talk about sharing Maddie. Snow and Emma will have a long talk next chapter. Maddie and Henry will share a moment. What do you guys think about Lily's confession? Is the baby Emma's? Tune in next time for Round 2.


	5. Chapter 5: Round 2

Round 2

Warning smut in this chapter.

Regina's POV

"Regina…"

"Answer the question Robin!" I yell getting angry at him, I swear if he had anything with Emma leaving me I'm going to be pissed off.

"She had to tell me something important, she wanted me to kill Emma." He confesses.

"What?" I growl.

"Let me explain." He pulls me down to sit beside him.

 _Flashback_

 _Robin's POV_

 _I walk into my house and see a green sticky note with writing on it. I go over and pick it up. "Meet me in the woods. Come alone." –Zelena. I frown at this, why would Zelena want to meet with me at this time of night? I sigh and leave to go meet this crazy witch. I find her sitting on top of a well._

" _What do you want witch?" I asked pointing my bow at her._

" _No need for that Robin." She chuckles with a smile._

" _Why and I here?" I asked her._

" _I want you to kill Emma Swan, of course." She blurts out, is she crazy?_

" _I'm not killing Emma, she's one of my friends." I tell her lowering my weapon._

" _I need Swan dead, I can't obtain any type of power with the Savior being here in Storybrooke. Not to mention my sister has power as well. If you kill her, I'll make you a deal." She says walking up to me._

" _What kind of deal?" I point my bow back at her._

" _Your wife. I could help you get her back, if you kill Emma. I'll have all of my power back if she's dead, or out of Storybrooke." She says smiling._

" _I do miss my wife, but I could care less about your power." I turn to leave._

" _What about Regina? I know you love my sister." She yells out._

" _I do love her, but I'm not getting in the way of love." I say growling._

" _Don't you want to have kids with Regina, and love her?" She asked me._

" _Of course, but Emma has her." I say bluntly._

" _Exactly. How does that make you feel? Seeing the girl you were destined to be with, loving someone else that's not you?" She asks._

" _Awful, I really love her." I say sadly._

" _Here." She hands me this green potion._

" _What's this?" I asked looking at it._

" _It'll send Emma away, all she has to do is drink that and then boom, she's gone. Regina is all yours. She'll also lose her powers, she'll lose her memories as well." She explains._

" _Regina will be mine?" I asked looking at her._

" _Yes. Do we have a deal?" She holds her hand out._

" _Deal." I shake her hand, and she poofs away. I turn to see Emma standing there with scowl on her face. I gulp, she must've heard everything._

" _So, your son was worried about you, I went to your house to find you, but instead I find this." She holds up the sticky note._

" _Emma I…." I tried to speak, but she stops me._

" _You want Regina that bad to the point that you'll send me away? Your son would've found out about that and he would've been heartbroken. Not to mention my wife who's extremely dangerous. She could've killed you Robin. I told you I would help get your wife back, but now I'm not doing shit!" She comes over and takes the potion away from me._

" _Emma, give that back!" I yell reaching for it._

" _Maybe, Regina should get a hold of this." She puts it into her pocket and leaves. Regina will be mine!_

 _End of Flashback._

Back to Regina's POV

"You made a deal with my sister so she could get rid of Emma?!" I yell standing up angrily.

"Regina, Zelena made her disappear without the potion. She still had power. I'm sorry." He says trying to touch me.

"Stay the fuck away from me! How could you?! You were jealous of Emma?! You're the reason why she was sent away, and missed out on Maddie!" I yell pushing him.

"I had to help her that night. My son was in danger anyway Regina. I had to send her away." He cries.

"That's no excuse. I could've protected you. That's why I'm a hero now. We've looked out for you Robin." I shake my head in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry." He says sadly.

"I'm leaving you Robin, we're over. I'll send you the papers." I disappear into a cloud of smoke. I have to talk to Emma in the morning.

…..

The Next Morning

Emma's POV

I'm at home exercising until I hear a knock on the door. I got to open it and its Regina. I open the door for her to come in. I can tell she's upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I know what Robin did." She turns to look at me with red eyes.

"Zelena tricked him Regina. She had power, she just wanted me gone. She was going to take your powers with that potion anyway. Gold told me about when I left the woods." I say going to my kitchen.

"Emma, is Lily's baby's yours or what?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Regina, I have no idea. She brought our sex tapes to my fucking house yesterday. I'm pissed off that she secretly recorded us. She wanted this to happen." I open my fridge and pull out a jug of water.

"I'm divorcing Robin. I left him yesterday." Regina comes over to sit on a stool.

"Good. Look, I don't what's going on with Lily, but I love you. I was in the military Regina, because Zelena fucked with me. She wanted to kill you and Henry! It was either leave or watch her kill my family. I'm sorry about Maddie, but blame her. She has to die Regina. I still have to potion." I go over to my safe and open it.

"After all these years?" Regina asked coming over to me.

"Duh. I want her to pay for what she did to us. To Maddie." I put the potion in her hand.

"We're sharing her Emma. I want Maddie to love you, I want her to know her other mom." Regina puts the potion into her jacket.

"I would love that, that's my baby girl. I love her already." I smile.

"Um, I want to give you something." She says.

"What?" I frown at her. She takes off her jacket and puts it on my couch. She walks over to me, and kisses me deeply. I grab her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Hmm." She moans when I start to kiss her neck.

"I miss this." I say pulling her shirt off.

"Fuck." She pulls me closer to her. I pull my pants down leaving me in my boxers and t-shirt. I pick her up and take her to my bedroom. I lay her down and strip the rest of our clothes off.

"I'm going to fuck you so good." I say reaching over to my nightstand and pulling out a condom.

"No condom." She throws the condom somewhere, and pulls me close to her.

"Regina, that's another risk for another baby." I tell her rubbing my cock onto her pussy.

"Pull out then. Now fuck me." She grabs my cock and lines it up towards entrance. I stick my cock inside of her and moan on the spot when I feel her warmth around me.

"Ugh fuck." I moan moving inside of her.

"Oh my god." She gasps gripping onto my shoulder.

"Ugh. Regina. So good." I hide my face inside the crook of her neck.

"Yes. Fuck me just like that." She grunts wrapping her legs around my waist.

"You look so sexy taking my big cock baby." I start to move faster inside of her, I hear my bed creaking loudly.

"Don't stop fucking my pussy." Regina begs tangling her fingers into my hair.

"Fuck." I growl fucking her pussy harder.

"Harder!" She yells outs.

"Is this hard enough?" I asked fucking her harder.

"Yeah, right there Emma. Oh shit!" She moans loudly.

"Fuck! Fuck! You're so tight." I start to place wet kisses onto her neck.

"I'm gonna cum soon." She warns me.

"Me too." I lean up and pull her body close to mine, I open her legs wider and began fucking her harder.

"Oh shit!" Her eyes rolls into the back of her head.

"That feel good?" I laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna cum." She whimpers.

"Yeah, that's right. Cum on my cock baby." I say moving my hips faster.

"Oh fuck!" She moans cumming all over my dick. So fucking sexy, I continue to fuck her for my own release. I fell that coil feeling tightening into my stomach, fuck I'm gonna cum so hard on Regina. I move my hips as fast as I can, as soon as I feel my cumming about to come out of my dick, I pull out and send it onto her pussy.

"Fuck yeah." I moan milking her wet pussy. I fall onto her breathing hard.

"Wow that was amazing." She laughs.

"Sure was." I roll over of her and lay on my pillow. She cuddles into to me.

"Thank you." She says tiredly.

"You're welcome." I fall asleep with Regina in my arms. Yep, this is the life.

…

End of this chapter. Was the sex scene okay? I hope you guys liked it. More to come with Emma and Regina. Lily will show back up. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Round 3

Chapter 6: Round 3

Regina's POV

I look over at Emma's who's sleeping peacefully, after our hot sex we just had, I can tell she was worn out. I hate being lied too, this whole time Robin used me because of my sister. I'm so going to have words with her later. I swing my legs over the bed and stand up, I put my bra and panties back on, and walk out of the room. Emma has a really nice place, I walk over to the window and look outside, damn what a view of Boston.

"Wow." I look outside and see the ocean from here, Emma has a really good view.

"Hey love." Emma wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Hi." I greet back leaning into her embrace. Emma's body feels so fucking amazing around me, oh how I've missed these days with her. We've been through a lot together, basically after we got rid of the darkness, our lives have become simpler.

"You feeling okay?" She rubs my arms with her soft hands, oh my god. Emma has always made me feel good.

"Yeah, I just wonder about you being in the Army, that's all." I say looking out of the window.

"I was fine. Nothing to worry about." She kisses my head, and goes over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I turn to look at her as she takes out some food.

"I wanna cook for you." She says winking at me.

"What are you cooking?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"How about steak?" She looks in the fridge for the meat.

"Do you have any?" I asked.

"No, I'll run down to the store. I have to pick up some things anyway." She closes the fridge back and grabs her keys.

"Okay, but don't take too long." I pucker my lips out for a kiss.

"I won't." She giggles connecting our lips together. I feel so safe here with Emma, I hate my sister for fucking up our relationship.

"Hurry back." I push her gently towards the door. She winks at me before leaving the apartment. It's crazy that I still love Emma like this, the only that I have to find out is about that bitch Lily, who says she's carrying Emma's child. Yeah, fucking right. I sit down on the couch, and turn on the TV. I decided to watch Mr.& Mrs. Smith. I love this movie.

….

Emma walks out to her car and puts the food inside of it. She gets inside of her car and starts it up, a big puff of smoke shows up in the passenger seat and it's Zelena. Emma pulls the car over on the side of the rode and shuts it off.

"What do you want?" Emma asked not even looking at the witch.

"I want to know why you're back in town." Zelena said with an attitude.

"None of your business. Now poof away witch." Emma said staring her car back up.

"Oh Emma, my sister would never go for you." Zelena tries to touch Emma, but smacks her hand away.

"Don't you touch me." Emma said angry, glaring at the mean witch.

"Maybe I should take care of that daughter of yours." Zelena smirks at the angry blonde, who has fire in her eyes.

"You touch my fucking daughter, and I'll kill you Zelena." Emma hisses out angry, no one is going to harm her family.

"We'll see about that." Zelena poofs away in green smoke. Emma speeds back to her house, she pulls up and takes all of the groceries out. She unlocks her door quickly startling Regina.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Regina pauses the movie as she watches Emma put the food up.

"You're sister is going to hurt Maddie." Emma runs unto her room and finds her gun, she goes back into the living room.

"Where did you see Zelena?" Regina frowns.

"She poofed into my car asking me what I'm doing back here in Storybrooke. To be honest I'm back to send her back to Oz." Emma said to Regina.

"Really?' Regina asked being interested.

"Yeah, where's Maddie right now?" Emma asked putting her gun into her holster.

"She's with Belle, and Aurora. They wanted to babysit." Regina said.

"Let's head over there." Emma said.

"Okay." Regina goes unto Emma's room and slides her clothes back on. She goes back out, and Emma is checking her out.

"As soon as we get back, I'm dicking you down again." Emma smiles and opens the door.

"Can't wait." Regina whispers in her and squeezes Emma's cock teasing her.

"Tease." Emma mumbles under her breath, but Regina heard her and chuckles. Emma pulls up at Bell's house and she sees green clouds surrounding it.

"Shit!" Regina hops out of the car and runs to the door banging on it. Emma picks the lock and walks in. Belle's house is a mess.

"Belle! Aurora! Maddie!" Emma yells looking for the girls.

"Where are they Emma?" Regina voice cracks.

"Don't worry babe we'll find them." Emma heads to Belle's room and sees them in a corner. "Regina, I found them." Emma yells out. Regina comes running in.

"Oh thank goodness." Regina picks up Maddie who's crying.

"Are you guys okay?" Emma asked helping both Belle and Aurora up.

"Regina, I am going to kill your sister!" Belle says angrily wiping her tears away.

"Find by me." Regina said rubbing Maddie's back.

"She came out of nowhere, she was trying to take Maddie, but Belle stopped her, Zelena made little smoke monsters and they tore up the house." Aurora explains sitting on Belle's bed.

"We need to get you guys out of here." Emma said.

"Let me pack a bag, I'll go stay at Ruby's for a while." Belle said packing her a bag.

"I'll stay with Mulan. I can't take Zelena trying to ruin my life, no one's lives." Aurora sighs.

"Honestly, I think we all should move to New York. I haven't seen any purple clouds ever since yesterday, maybe someone was trying to scare us. I haven't heard anything about that iceberg neither, but we still should move anyway." Emma said honestly.

"Good idea, I'll tell Mulan." Aurora texts Mulan on her phone.

"I know a guy who can get us all out of here by tomorrow morning." Emma rubs Maddie's head.

"Sounds good." Regina nods. Emma dropped Belle and Aurora off. Emma heads back to her house with Regina and Maddie. As soon as Emma got to her house, she started to pack, she called her friend Frank to help her out. She paid him enough to get all of her friends out of Boston, but she still has to get August's heart back from Cora. Emma cooked for the Regina and Maddie, after dinner Maddie got tired to Emma put her into her bed. She changed the sheets. She and Regina took a shower together, now they're in her living room watching a movie.

"You told everyone?" Regina asked rubbing Emma's abs.

"Yeah, I did." Emma nods running her hand down Regina's arms. To be honest, Emma needs to try to help out August. Emma looks over at her brunette and kisses her softly. Regina smiles into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Regina asked as she pulled away.

"I just love you Regina, I'll always will babe." Emma holds Regina closer to her body feeling her warm embrace.

"I love you too." Regina snuggles into her body as they fall asleep on the couch bed.

2:30 a.m.

Emma is sleeping peacefully until she hears her phone chime. Emma groans and picks it up. It's from an unknown number telling her to meet them by the docks and come alone. Emma looks over at Regina and kisses her head. The brunette stirs, but doesn't wake up. She gets out of the couch bed carefully, and slips her shoes on, Emma grab her gun as she slips on her red leather jacket. She checks on Maddie and finds her daughter sleeping peacefully. Emma sneaks out of her place quietly heading down to her car. Emma pulls up at the docks, she gets out and she sees no one there.

She then gets another text.

Goodbye Emma! – Unknown

Emma hears a gun cock and she turns around, only to get shot twice in the chest. Emma falls to the ground with blood leaking out of her chest and mouth. The figure looks down at Emma shooting her a 3rd time in the neck. Emma is dying slowly, Emma closes her eyes, but not before seeing a tattoo on the person.

…

End of this chapter. Who shot Emma? Don't get mad at for this lol. Next Chapter is going to be nuts, and Regina's dark side will come back. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Let me know lovebirds. Anybody want another Once Upon a Time story about Emma and Regina? If so let me know about that as well or PM me. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Round 4

Chapter 7: Round 4

Regina's POV

I hear my phone vibrate on the table right next to the couch, I swear whoever is disturbing me is going to get a fireball right up their asses. I reach over and pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I answer tiredly. All of a sudden I'm hear people yelling in the background.

"Regina." I hear snow crying into the phone. I frown with my eyes still closed.

"Snow? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Emma. She's been shot." Snow tells me, I spring up from the couch and I turn to see Emma is not beside me. What the fuck?

"What?! Who shot her?! I yell in anger.

"They don't know. Regina please hurry." Snow cries harder into the phone.

"I'm on my way." I hang up and slip on my clothes. "Oh somebody is about to get a fucking fireball for real for messing with my girlfriend. It's on up in this bitch." I say to myself. I hear the door open and its Maddie.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sweetheart, Emma got hurt. She's in the hospital and we're going to go see her." I walk over to her. Maddie bottom lips starts to tremble. I help Maddie slip on some clothes, and we head to the hospital. Oh it's so on.

We arrive looking around for everyone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and it's Henry who has tears running down his face.

"She got shot mom." Henry cries hugging me. I sigh and hold my two kids who's crying their eyes out. Who would do this to Emma? I see Dr. Whale walking up to us, but he tries to walk back.

"Get your oceanic ass back here Whale." I spit handing Maddie to Henry. I storm over to him and grab him by his coat and push him up against the wall.

"Hello Regina." Whale greets me.

"Hi, my hot ass. What happened?" I glare at him.

"Emma, got shot 3 times. Twice in the chest and in the neck." Whale tells me.

"Dammit! Did the police say anything?" I asked him still holding his coat tightly. He doesn't answer, so I make a fireball. His eyes widen.

"Regina!" Snow exclaims.

"What this asshole doesn't want to tell me what the police said. So how about I give him a fireball for breakfast?" I turn back to look at Whale who's close to pissing his pants.

"Regina, put the fireball out." David said calmly. I groan and put it out.

"Well?!" I asked scaring everyone with my loud voice.

"The police said that she got a text around 2:30 this morning, saying come by the docks. Another text said Goodbye Emma." Whale tells me whimpering.

"Fuck." I let him go and he fixes his wrinkled coat.

"So that's all they got?" David asked rubbing his forehead.

"That's all they told me." Whale tells us.

"Great. That's nothing." Belle said rolling her eyes.

Whale tries to leave.

"Hold up Franklin the turtle." I call out. Whale turns back around and looks at me. "How's Emma?" I asked.

"Emma lost a lot of blood, and we don't know if she's going to make or not. I mean surgery is at least going to take 2 to 4 hours." Whale said. His pager beeps. "I have to go work on Emma. I'll update you when I can." Whale runs to the O.R.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Maddie asked me.

"I don't know yet baby." I shake my head trying not to cry in front of my kids.

"What are we going to do?" Granny asked.

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go get my bag with my razor blades and Vaseline in it." I say walking to the elevator.

"Regina, you're not going to go all gangsta on this person are you?" Snow asked looking at David for help.

"I am indeed, I've seen Boyz In Da Hood boo-boo." I tell her pushing the elevator button.

"David. Help me." Snow said to her husband.

"I can't do anything to stop her. I say let her go all westside on this person." David said holding up the west coast sign. Henry and Ruby snickers at us.

"Oh my god. I hope Emma never hear you say that ever." I tell him waiting on this slow ass elevator.

"Well it's not going be her fault that you want to go all Craig vs. Debo on this person." Snow says to me.

"Bye Felicia." I step into the elevator shaking my head at them.

"Be safe out there Shawty." David said smiling at me.

"Oh my god. I'll be back soon. Cuz." I laugh when the elevator closes. I go outside to my car and get in. I head straight over to my mother's place, because I know she had something to do with this.

…

Still Regina's POV (At Cora's House)

I bang on my mother's door waiting impatiently for her to answer. She opens the door and I barge in not even giving her the time to speak. I turn to look at her with fire in my eyes.

"Regina…." I cut her off with my hand.

"What did you do to Emma?" I glare at her, she looks at me with a frown. Why is she doing that? My mother is fucking evil, she's can be heartless sometimes.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about dear." She closes the door and walks pass me. I reach out and grab her arm.

"Hey! My girlfriend just got shot 2 hours ago, I know you don't like Emma, but she did give you two beautiful grandchildren." I tell her honestly.

"Honey, I promise you, I had no idea that Emma was shot." My mother says. I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"Someone shot her mother. Maddie and Henry are balling their eyes out." I sit down in a chair trying not to cry over this, but I can't help let a few tears fall, Emma gave me two beautiful kids, and she could die.

"Regina, I'm sorry." She tries to come over and hug me. I stand up and disappear into a cloud of smoke.

…

Henry's POV

I look over at my grandparents and baby sister and see that their sleeping. I stand up and head to the stairs. I go down each one, so I can get outside. I didn't want to take the elevator, it could've woke them up. I head outside, and I began to walk to the docks. I see the yellow tape where my mom was shot at, I take out my phone and cut the flashlight on look at the blood stains on the ground.

"Henry?" I turn to see Ruby walking up to me.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I saw you leave, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to see who shot my mom, I don't want my mom to die Ruby." I feel my tears filling my eyes up.

"Let's go see Gold." Ruby pulls me away from the crime scene. We head down to Gold's shop and go in.

"Henry? Ruby? What are you guys doing here?" Gold asked us from behind his counter.

"My mom got shot." I tell him.

"Which one?" He asked polishing his antiques.

"Emma got shot gold. 3 times. We need help trying to find out who shot her." Ruby said.

"Where did this happen at?" Gold asked.

"At the docks around 2:30 this morning." I said to him.

"I can see what I can find out for you, where's Regina?" He asked looking at me.

"She went out to go find whoever shot my mom." I tell him. We hear the bell ring and it's my mom. Uh-oh.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to help see who shot mom." I tell her honestly. I wanted to be a hero just like her.

"Sweetie, you can't just sneak away like that. Your grandparents were worried sick, look we're going to find out who did this." She ruffles my hair.

"Okay, let's go see who shot mom. Operation Viper." I smile at her.

"Good choice, because that's exactly what I'm going to unleash on this person." My mom said.

"Come on mom." I hold her hand.

"Thanks anyway Gold." Ruby said to him.

"Let me know if you find out anything." Gold tells us.

"We will." I leave with Ruby and my mom. Operations Viper is in play.

…..

No one's POV

Zelena is in her mansion drinking a bottle of scotch, the wicked witch just thinks about Cora giving her up. Maybe she wouldn't be so wicked if Cora didn't. Zelena jumps to a banging sound coming from her front door. Zelena walks out of her office and sees her sister standing there with a fireball in her hand. Zelena gulps a little it. She's never seen her sister so pissed off before, Zelena knows that Emma got shot.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena asked her baby sister.

"What did you do to my mom?" Henry asked his aunt.

"Oh my little nephew I didn't do anything. I would've killed your mother on the spot if I ever saw her, but I was here all night." Zelena said going back into her office.

"Someone shot Emma Zelena. You're the wicked witch, we know you did something wrong." Ruby spits.

"What about the purple cloud that's coming here to wipe us out?" Regina asked her sister.

"I'm sorry. What cloud?" Zelena frowns at her sister.

"Wait, you haven't heard? We might be going back to the enchanted forest Zelena, that purple cloud is going to send you right back to OZ." Regina said sitting down in a chair.

"Regina, I thought magic was banned from Boston until I used my powers when I attacked Belle's house and when I talked Emma. I've also done other things, but I didn't know anything about a cloud. I know you have your powers, does Emma have hers?" The wicked witch asked.

"I don't know. Emma's never tried, Elsa told me the Snow Queen might be back in town, but that can't be possible unless….." Regina's eyes widen.

"Regina, what is it?" The wolf asked her friend.

"A resurrection spell, someone brought back the Snow Queen." Regina stands up.

"Once you've been resurrected, you become even more powerful than before." Zelena said.

"Mom, I think grandma had something to do with this, she's the only one who's powerful enough to make that curse, and she basically knows all the spells." Henry said.

"You're right. Let's go." Regina rushes out the room. Zelena grabs her coat, she going too.

"Wait, you're actually coming?" Ruby asked.

"Look, you might hate me, but I want to know why our mother would send us all back to where we came from. I actually kind of like Boston." Zelena said walking out.

They all head to Regina's mother's house with a stalker following them.

….

At Cora's

Regina kicks the door open and she doesn't see her mother. Regina groans in frustration.

"Where is she?" Zelena asked looking into a room.

"I don't know, she must've escaped." Regina sighs.

"No she didn't. She's here, but she's underground." Ruby said using her wolf tricks.

"Let's go." Henry opens the basement door and heads down with the girls. Henry opens another door and it's the underground. They all head downstairs and they see Cora with some type of red gem on top of a stone.

"Hello dears." Cora turns around and looks at them.

"Mother what is going on?" Regina asked.

"We're going back to where we came from." Cora picking up the red gem.

"I'm not going back to the enchanted forest mother." Regina said sternly.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to OZ. No one is there, and I'm not being alone." Zelena said in a matter of fact tone.

"Too bad. It's going to happen in 3 hours. Too bad Emma won't make it." Cora said.

"Mom, what did you do to her?" Regina asked harshly.

"Something that needed to be done honey." Cora said chuckling a bit. Regina was about to step up to her mother, but Zelena holds her sister back.

"Look, as much as I don't like Emma, she didn't give me a nephew and a niece. I've might've done some fucked up things, but what you're doing mother is worse. What are you going to do with that gem?" Zelena says angrily.

"I'm going to destroy Boston. All I need were two sacrifices to activate it." Cora smirks.

"Emma." Ruby puts her hand over her mouth.

"You're going to destroy this place, and all of the people in it?" Henry asked his evil grandmother.

"Yes I am, grandson." Cora said. They hear a noise behind them. They all turn around and see a hooded figure behind them. The figure hand Cora what they hand in their hand.

"Who's this?" Ruby asked.

"I can finally activate the gem." Cora said with an evil smile onto her face. The hooded figure takes off the hood, and Regina's eyes widen, and fills with tears.

"Hello Regina." The figure smirks.

"No!" Regina yells in shock.

….

End of this chapter. Oh shit, it's about to get real up in here. I had to add in some funny parts. Lol at The Charming's and Regina. They straight thuggish. Is the Snow Queen alive? Who's the figure that's helping Cora? What did the figure hand Cora? Who do you guys want to see next chapter? Snow and Elsa will have a scene next chapter. Someone will die next chapter, but who is it going to be? Zelena has a little bit of a soft side. Aw. August will be back, and someone will make an appearance that will shock everyone. Round 5 will be the last round. Till next time.


End file.
